This invention relates to new and useful improvements in holders for bags such as plastic bags normally used for the collection of debris such as grass clipings, leaves and the like in a garden or other area. Such bags are also used in workshops or other locations where unwanted debris is collected and accumulated until the plastic bag is substantially full.
Various forms of supports are known for such plastic bags and these usually support the plastic bag in a substantially vertical position with the open top being situated above the supporting surface a distance at least equal to the height of the plastic bag. This means that when collecting material from the ground or floor, it has to be transported to the bag and then elevated approximately three feet or more so that it can be deposited within the bag.
When used outdoors, the hot sun weakens the plastic and often causes same to rip or tear particularly when the base of the bag is clear of the ground or when too much material has been placed in the bag to cause strain to occur on the walls thereof.
The present invention overcomes all of these difficulties by providing a holder for the bag which can be hand-held parallel to the ground or supporting surface or, alternatively, can be supported in a stand in which the open end can be successively raised from a lower position to the fully extended position.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a holder for plastic bags which includes an open upper end defined by surrounding wall portion, said holder comprising a substantially circular hoop formed from a length of flexible resilient plastic tubing having some inherent self-supporting rigidity, means to join the ends of said length of flexible tubing to define said hoop, said surrounding wall portion at the open upper end of the associated plastic bag, engaging through said hoop and folding thereover and clamp means detachably engaging over said portion of said bag folding over said hoop to thereby clamp same to said hoop.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a mesh enclosure which supports the bag during loading and prevents undue strain from occurring to the walls of the plastic bag.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a stand for the bag and holder so that, if desired, the bag and enclosure can be held vertically in a conventional manner.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character within described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: